The Unusual Twins
by Nobody426
Summary: Each of us got a twin, only that particular twin is in alternate universe.  That twin of Percy's is Harry.  Well, they are under a curse and got into each other's universe.  What will it take to get back to their own world?  What's up with their friends?


**The unusual twins**

**Today is my dad's birthday and this story is for him. Yep, that's right. Hope ya enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I'm neither Rick Riordan or J. K. Rowling, right? PS: Harry or Percy' POV all the way! And one thing, Harry and Percy are BOTH fourteen in the story, 'kay?**

**Chapter 1—A pair of twins under a curse**

**Percy's POV**

It was late May, and I was all ready for summer. Well, after what happened Christmas just a few months ago, I still couldn't get over the fact that Zoe was gone. I simply couldn't accept that! How could Altas killed his own daughter? That was cruel—and just beyond that. I used to stare at The Huntress (constellation) in the night sky sometimes when the sky is clear, and remembered her. Now, I'm just going to school, like the last few days, as an uncool eighth grader. Of course, next year, my mom was making me go to Goode, where Blowfish, cough, Blofis was working. And the Freshman orientation was later next month, not cool.

Right now, I'm heading to school, to continue the torture of reading the books that I pretended to read, and avoiding monsters that are eager to eat me alive. I was so intense in thinking these stuff I didn't even know when I bumped into someone. As I lifted my head to apologize, I froze on the spot, that particular person isn't human, yes, that's a god. Gosh, I don't want to be vaporized! Then I realized something, her appearance reminded me of someone, hmmm, oh yeah, Circe! But she can't be… No, she's not Circe, only worse, she was Hecate.

"Oh, let's see what we got here! A son of Poseidon I see, you little sea spawn, escaped from my daughter! Let's see this time… Kronos will reward me…" With that, she waved her hand a bit, and the next thing I knew, green eerie lights swirled around me, and I blacked out.

Harry's POV:

It's late-spring already and the air in Hogwarts was still a bit chill. Well, British schools got summer real late there's still a whole one month and a half to go until school's out. One thing for sure—the tri-wizard tournament is DEFINIATELY driving me INSANE! Who ever put my name in for entry is going to regret it. As I think about the final round for the contest, I bumped into someone. Someone I don't know.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. Oh, I'm sorry…" I started to apologize, only that she was grinning from ear to ear, and that wasn't a pleasant one, she was, there, I said it, evil.

"Harry, dear, let's take a small trip shall we, I'm sure my lord will reward me for what I will do. After all you are the reason he wasted thirteen years to conquer wizard world. He will love me, Bellatrix, forever!" With that, she raised her wand and the next thing I know, a green vortex swallowed me and eventually, I drifted into darkness.

Percy's POV:

Someone was shaking me. My head still got that throbbing pain, but I managed to open my eyes, and yet again discovered myself in an unfamiliar room. It sorta look like camp's infirmary, but with the pure white walls instead of wooden walls, I'm not so sure.

"Harry, Harry, you're awake!" A girl with wavy hair and rather large front tooth said.

"Harry, you okay?" The boy with red hair and freckles asked.

"You're finally awake!"

"Thank goodness, we don't want you to miss the last round of tri-wizard tournament."

"Dear Harry, you okay?"

Okay, so they're like yelling Harry at me, which means—? But I'm no Harry, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, right? At least that's last time I check.

"Wh… What happened? Who are you people? Where… Where am I?"

"Harry! Don't scare me! We found you just outside the castle unconscious, and I'm Ron remember? Your best mate? Harry, what happened to you? You're in Hogwarts and this is the infirmary! You know the infirmary better than any one! And way are you wearing Muggle clothes? Last time I saw ya you were wearing school robes, and if you're wearing Muggle clothes than you must be going somewhere!" The red hair freckled boy said.

"Wow! Ron I didn't know you can say stuff like this in one breath! Only Hermione or Percy is able to do that! Oh Fred, remember that time Percy was Prefect?" Said a taller red hair and freckled boy that suspiciously looked like Ron, only older.

"Yes, he bragged once—" And other boy said, Which I think is Fred, and he looked exactly liked the other older version of Ron.

"Or twice—"

"One night—"

"All summer—"

And I will be perfectly happy if someone explained something to me.

"Uh… Excuse me, but I have no idea who you are, seriously. And you must misunderstood me with someone else, because I'm not Harry, if that's who you think I am, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

They just gawked at me for a second, and Fred and his twin, whoever that is, craked up laughing.

"Nice one, Harry, nice one. Thought you'd fool me? Nah, not with you're appearance. You can't fool me by just wearing some Muggle clothes!"

Muggle clothes? What the heck was that!

"I'm serious! I really don't know any of you, where am I and what am I doing here! The only thing I know was—" Oh! I remember, something got to do with Hecate, the goddess of Magic!

"Whoever you people are, I don't think you're gonna hurt me or anything. Hecate transported me here, and for one thing, whoever Harry, you friend are, isn't me."

"Ahh!" The wavy hair girl screamed.

"What Hermione? Is something wrong? I know, with Harry doesn't know us any more, maybe we should find Dumbledore…"

"Look! His scar! Gone!" But Ron was cut off by that girl, Hermione, and the next thing I know, every one stared at my forehead. About five seconds later, they all wore a stunned expression and gasped at me. I don't know what's wrong, but something must be.

"What was with that noise over here!" A nurse like woman come and asked.

"His… His scar Madame."

She only stared at me for a few seconds and said shakily, "I will call Dumbledore, now!"

Harry's POV

Wow, that's not a nice trip, the vortex was swirling green and not pleasant at all. I want to move my hands, but that's not responding at all. What happened?

Finally, after hundreds of attempts, I managed to crack open my eyelids and took in my surroundings. I was in some form of a infirmary, but definitely not in Hogwarts. I was in the infirmary so many times in Hogwarts that I somehow remembered every single detail there. There was a blonde girl with stunning grey eyes staring at me, a few others, all wearing orange shirts, and a, satyr? There was someone guarding the door, if I wasn't so tired, I would scream. Why? He got like hundreds of eyes covered all over him!

"Percy, you're awake?"

"Oh good! I thought some bloody monsters attacked you!"

"Perseus Jackson, do you have any idea at all how worried I was?"

"Man, be careful next time?"

"I didn't know you wear glasses, Percy?"

"Percy, what was with that scar!"

All kind of questions swirling around me, and whoever they are, they misunderstood me for some other person called Percy Jackson. I still got my wand with me in my robe, but I don't think they're a threat or anything, in fact, I think they can help me with this situation.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm not Percy, or Percy Jackson or whoever you're talking about. I'm Harry Potter, and I wonder who you are, or what this place is."

"Perseus! What. Are. You. Talking. About? You worried me with all the unconsciousness then you wake up and claim you don't know me! Why are you wearing a weird robe? And what's with that, uh, stick? For all we know, Kronos' minions or some monsters can show up and get you! Don't get yourself all scared up like this, okay? We are so worried! And this is not a joke!" She said that all at once, and I finally got all stuck up with her words. Well, I think I found a twin of Hermione, they will really have a lot of stuff to talk.

But what's with the monster talk? And Kronos? What joke? I'm serious!

"Look, I'm really serious right now, and I'm Harry Potter. The only threat is Voldemort with his Death Eaters, other than that? I don't think so. And you didn't tell me where am I yet."

"Ugh, Grover, I can't believe he forgot! I thought it was some kind of joke but apparently not! Percy, look, or Harry, if you insisted. We are in Camp Half-blood, remember? Camp for half-bloods."

"Yeah, man, I'm your best friend since you're twelve! Hello? Do you remember now?" The satyr said.

Best friends? My best mate is Ron and Hermione. What's with them?

"Look, if you say it's a camp for half-bloods than surely you know Hogwarts? Dumbledore didn't tell us there's a camp for half-bloods… Well, there's always exceptions in wizarding worlds. Cool, so either you're mom or dad is a wizard?" I asked.

"What? In case you forgot, half-blood means half human, half god. And my mom is Athena." The girl said, making me confuse more than ever.

"Oh, half-blood means one of your parents is a wizard, and the other Muggle!" How can you don't know when you're a half blood yourself? Wizards? Magic? Don't you know? Aren't you a wizard?"

"Pft! Wizards don't exsist!"

"Then watch this!" I talked back, determined to proof her wrong.

Using a spell I learnt in first year, I make the entire cupboard in the other side of the room float and she could only gawk.

"Annabeth… Do you thing he's telling the truth?"

"But… But that's impossible!" So that's her name, Annabeth. "I better go find Chiron and talk about this.

**Yes~ I finally finished this chapter! Do you like it? Well, you should! Next chapter's going to be better, and I'm going to reveal the Prophecy! Well, until next time! And, yeah, read my other stories too!**


End file.
